ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini
A mini is a creature created by a misspelling usually, though not always, made in fanfics. A mini may be adopted, though if it is part of an Official Fanfiction University, one has to ask permission from the university head. Minis, unfortunately, cannot accompany agents on missions, but they're good for chasing off intruders and disposing of the body of your latest Sue. Minis vary according to fandom. For example, Lord of the Rings has mini-Balrogs, Harry Potter has mini-Aragogs, Pirates of the Caribbean has Misspelled Monkeys, etc. The first minis were mini-Balrogs, which appeared in Miss Cam's Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. Creating New Mini Types PLEASE READ BEFORE ADDING! The creation of new mini types is reserved for either a) the creator of the OFU in that continuum, or b) if there is no OFU, the first person to write about them in a mission to that continuum. The reason for this is that, while it's fun to dream up mini types, it isn't fair to the people actually writing in a new continuum if the perks of doing so are gone when they get there. There are probably some instances in which minis were named before this rule was agreed upon. In that case, if the original mini-namer can't be found and there are no instances of that type of mini anywhere, it's probably okay to petition the Board to make them something different if you want to. If you are adding a new mini type, please include your source for it. Also, if you see something without a source and you know where it came from, please add the source. Thanks! Non-Continuum Minis *Mini-Agents have not been observed; they tend to be edited out of existence before they have a chance to spawn. *Mini-Boarders are usually small versions of the Boarder whose name was misspelled. *Mini-Sues are created when a Suethor misspells his own Mary-Sue's name. They tend to be pink and glittery, but not as dangerous as the Sue herself. *Cliffie is created by a badfic author overusing cliffhangers at the end of chapters and calling them cliffies. First mentioned by Indemaat. List of Mini Types: This list was originally created by Tawaki on the PPC Livejournal. 1984 -- mini-Telescreens -- First mention by July, Trojanhorse, and Paddlebrains A-Team -- mini-Deckers -- First mention by IndeMaat Ace Combat -- mini-Razgrizes -- First mention by Sergio Turbo Aeschylus -- mini-Erinyes Artemis Fowl -- mini-Roots -- First mention in Fowl Fanfiction Boarding School Avatar -- mini-Toruks Avatar: The Last Airbender -- Varies depending on the nation of the party. Air Nomads create mini-Sky Bisons, Water Tribals create mini-Unagi, Earth Kingdom subjects create mini-Badgermoles, and Fire Nationals create mini-Fire Dragons -- First mention by PitViperOfDoom. Battlestar Galactica -- mini-Centurions Belgariad/Malloreon -- mini-Eldrakyn -- First mention in The Annals of BelMal Tech Bionicle -- mini-Rahkshi, mini-Bohrok Black Jewels Trilogy -- mini-Lorns Bleach -- mini-Menos Grandes The Bourne Trilogy -- mini-Jackals Brother Cadfael -- mini-Characters Card Captor Sakura -- Mini-Guardians -- First mention here, author unknown. The mission was rescued from the Geocities collapse via the Wayback Machine. Cats -- mini-Pollicles Chrono Trigger -- mini-Lavi CSI:Miami -- mini-Shades -- First mentioned by IndeMaat. The Dark is Rising -- mini-''milgwn'' (plural "mini-''milgwyn''") -- First mention by Lleu. Dead Space -- mini-Hunter -- First mention by Herr Wozzeck The Demented Cartoon Movie -- mini-Hi-Blahs Detective Conan/Case Closed -- mini-Killers Discworld -- mini-Luggages Doctor Who -- mini-Reapers -- First mention by Indemaat Dragonback -- mini-Valahgua DragonKeeper Chronicles -- mini-Blimmets Dragonlance -- mini-Draconians Dragonriders of Pern -- mini-Whers -- first mentioned by Neshomeh, hS, and Kippur Dragon Age -- mini-Darkspawn; the race of the character determines the type of darkspawn the mini manifests as. (So humans become mini-Hurlocks, dwarves become mini-Genlocks, elves become mini-Shrieks and Qunari become mini-ogres. In addition, misspellings of major things, such as organizations, become mini-Archdemons and a misspelling of a type of darkspawn becomes a mini-Broodmother. )-- First mention by Herr Wozzeck Dragons in our Midst -- mini-Watchers Elder Scrolls -- mini-Cliffracers Egyptian Mythology -- mini-Ammets Euripides -- mini-Cyclopes Fable -- mini-Balverines Fallout -- mini-Deathclaws -- first mentioned by PoorCynic Farscape -- mini-Budongs -- first mentioned by Neshomeh and Artemis in a never-finished mission (the badfic was deleted) Final Fantasy -- mini-Moogles, mini-Neo-Bahamuts Firefly -- mini-Reavers Firebird Series -- mini-Kiel -- First mention by Tawaki(the raptors, not the character) Fullmetal Alchemist -- mini-Chimerae -- first mentioned in the Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy Garfield -- mini-Mondays Gattaca -- mini-Ladders Gilbert and Sullivan Operas -- mini-Major Generals Good Omens -- mini-Hellhounds and mini-Hellpuppies -- first mentioned in the Good Omens Official Fanfiction Summer School Gorillaz -- mini-Zombie Apes (agreed upon by the Boarders, featured in a pending mission) Half-Life -- mini-Headcrabs -- First mention by PigeonArmy Halo -- mini-Hunters -- First mentioned by KGarrett Harry Potter -- mini-Aragogs -- first mentioned in the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy Haruhi Suzumiya -- mini-Celestials -- first mention by Pieguy Heavy Rain -- mini-Origami figures -- first mention by Herr Wozzeck Heroes -- mini-Mr Muggles' -- First mention by PigeonArmy Hetalia: Axis Powers -- Mochi Nations -- first mentioned in the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction , but are found in the actual Canon, too. His Dark Materials -- mini-panserbjørne --First mention by Pretzel Hogan's Heroes --unnamed, but they look like headware (helmets etc.) on tiny legs -- First mention by IndeMaat House, M.D. -- mini-canes -- First mention by Ellipsis Flood Jurassic Park -- Mini-T-Rex's -- First mentioned in a mission by Caddy-shack and Guvnor Kingdom Hearts -- mini-Darksides -- First mention by Wide Eyed Idealist Kirby -- mini-Krackos -- First mention by WarriorJoe Labyrinth -- helping hands Land Before Time -- a miniature version of whatever dinosaur has been misspelled. -- Various ones receive first mention in the missions to the Legendary badfic Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera (NSFW) Left 4 Dead -- mini-Tanks -- First mention by PoorCynic Legend of Zelda -- mini-Gohmas -- First mention by RoryD Les Misérables -- mini-Bricks -- First mentioned in L’Université des Écrivains Misérables Looney Tunes -- mini-Tazzes Lord of the Rings -- mini-Balrogs -- first mentioned in the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth Magic: The Gathering -- mini-Atogs --First mention by gaijinguy Mario Universe -- mini-goombas -- First mention by Herr Wozzeck M*A*S*H -- mini-P.A. systems -- First mention by KGarrett Mass Effect -- mini-Colossi -- First mention by PoorCynic Merlin -- mini-Questing Beasts -- First mention by Miah Metroid -- mini-Metroids My Little Pony -- mini-Discords Myst -- mini-Camoudiles -- First mention by Tawaki Narnia -- mini-Dragons NCIS -- mini-LEOs -- First mention by IndeMaat NCIS: Los Angeles -- mini-LEOs Outsiders, The -- mini-Fuzzies Percy Jackson and the Olympians -- mini-Harpies Perfect Dark -- mini-Skedar Phantom of the Opera -- not-so-mini-Grasshoppers and Scorpions -- first mentioned in the Official PhanPhiction Academy Portal -- Frankenturrets PotC -- Misspelled Monkeys Pokémon -- mini-Rayquazas Prydain -- mini-Gwythaints Ransom Trilogy -- mini-Hnéraki Real World -- a miniature version of whoever was misspelled. Redwall -- mini-Deepcoilers -- First mention by Laburnum Sanctuary -- mini-Stenopelhabbilis -- First mention by Miah Shakespeare's plays -- mini-Calibans Sherlock Holmes -- mini-Hounds of the Baskervilles -- First mention by Miah NSFW Skulduggery Pleasant -- mini-Cleavers Sonic the Hedgehog -- mini-Chaoses Square One -- mini-Mister Glitches Stargate Movie -- mini-Mastadges Stargate Atlantis -- mini-Wraith -- -- First mention by IndeMaat Stargate SG-1 -- mini-Unas Star Trek -- mini-Tribbles Star Wars -- mini-Rancors Sweeney Todd -- mini-Razors Torchwood -- mini-Reapers, that due to being a spin-off can't fly in a straight line -- First mention by IndeMaat; the concept was however thought up much earlier, for a mission that was never finished. Tortall -- mini-Stormwings Transformers -- mini-Igyaks Twilight -- mini-Sparklewolves -- First mention by Fish Custard Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle -- mini-kiji, demons that appear in a particular province. Uncle Tom's Cabin -- mini-Legrees Valdemar -- mini-Companions, or later, mini-Wyrsa Van Helsing -- Baby Vampires VeggieTales -- mini-Fibs ViewAskewniverse -- mini-Golgothans Warcraft/World of Warcraft -- Wrath Cadets Warehouse 13 -- mini-Farnsworths, first appearing in this mission by Guvnor Of Space Watership Down -- mini-Woundworts The West Wing -- mini-Elefunkys (red-and-blue-splotched combinations of the elephant and donkey, the symbols of the Democratic and Republican parties.) Wizard of Oz -- mini-Scoodlers X-Men -- mini-Sentinels Yu-Gi-Oh! -- The character in question's signature monster Yu Yu Hakusho -- mini-Death Trees Category:Creatures Category:Trans-dimensional Organisations Category:Minis Category:OFUM